Bat Family
by black cat shadow
Summary: (AU) Bruce Wayne welcomes his home up to four kids and from becomes the father that he has never thought himself to be.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm thinking of rewriting Bat Kids to have this be it since I felt that the story was really missing something.**

* * *

Bruce Wayne was driving through the streets of Gotham when he noticed something move within the shadows outside his window. He had Alfred stop the car and he got out of it. He walked down an ally when he noticed movement behind him, he quickly turned to see four kids behind him. Four boys and two girls that all looked scared and alone from where they tried to hide in the shadows. Bruce walked up to them and noticed they must have been orphans left on the streets to die by their appearances.

"Hi, I'm Bruce." Bruce said kneeling down in front of them.

"I'm Roy, and these are Jason, Artemis and Richard." the oldest boy with red hair that went over his eyes said while pointing to the three other kids.

Hiding behind the oldest boy was a boy with dark brown hair and beside him was a girl with blonde hair and the youngest boy with black hair. There was a look in the youngest boy's blue eyes as he didn't take them off of Bruce who felt worry on what these four had gone through.

"How old are all of you?" Bruce asked.

"I'm nine, Jason's eight, and Artemis is six and Dick's four." Roy informed.

"Do you guys need a ride home?" Bruce asked.

"We don't have a home." Jason confirmed while trying to look brave.

"I'm sorry, but if you guys want you can come live with me." Bruce offered at seeing how much they needed a place to be safe at.

Bruce noticed the kids hesitate and then Roy nodded; Bruce led them to the car and placed them in.

"I see we are having guest." Alfred stated at seeing the four children.

"Yes, lets head home Alfred." Bruce informed and they drove towards the house.

When they had arrived at Wayne Manor, the kids eyes all widened at the site of the mansion. Bruce smiled and when the car finally stopped near the front door, Alfred opened the door allowing the kids to get out. Bruce led them into the house and they all just stood looking at him unsure of what to do. The two youngest were holding their older brothers' hands with scared looks in their eyes.

"Now why don't we get you guys something to eat?" Bruce suggested and got nods from them.

They went into the kitchen and Alfred helped Bruce make them all sandwiches knowing that the kids all had to be starving. Once given the sandwiches, the kids thanked the two men and started eating without making any messes. After they ate Bruce noticed they all looked to be a little tired. Roy and Jason had their younger siblings heads on their shoulders.

"If you guys want you can stay here and live with me?" Bruce offered to the four kids with a gentle tone.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked confused.

"Yes, you guys need a home and someone who is going to take care of you. I can give you that if you want." Bruce informed.

Bruce was shocked when the kids all ran up to start hugging him like he was a lifeline or something like that to them. He smiled at the four and gladly returned the hug to try showing the love he was already having in his heart for them.

"Now since it's still early in the evening why doesn't Alfred go out and get you guys some stuff you'll need?" Bruce suggested.

"Can we go?" Artemis asked.

"Sure, we'll all go." Bruce smiled.

At the department store the kids were a little shy at first, but then they started to help pick out their clothes and some toys and other things they needed. This allowed for Bruce to get some idea on their personalities and interest. Both Jason and Roy had a love for things that were red, but one liked toy guns and the other toy ow and arrows. Artemis was more into bow and arrows like Roy though she had a love for some of the predator stuff animals. With Dick it was interesting when the boy hugged a stuffed Robin to his chest that brought smile to Bruce's face. Though the kids all seemed to have a little trouble with clothes that Bruce gave them a hand with deciding on. He told them to just pick out what went with their interest or that they would wear. Alfred added in that it would be best to also get some formal wear for the children. That had gone the way Bruce would have expected it to with Roy and Jason both picking out black suits for themselves that were identical. Artemis found two dresses that were green or purple that she seemed to really love and Bruce could not say no when she asked if she would like a princess in them. Dick picked out a suit that was the same as his brothers and Bruce could see that the boy had wanted to do that. When they got back home, they all placed their stuff in their chosen bedrooms and got cleaned up and changed into pajamas. Alfred walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray of homemade cookies and milk, while the kids sat on the couch trying to get to know more about their new guardian.

"Who would like some cookies before bed?" Alfred smiled as he lowered the tray into their reach.

The kids all got up from the couch and took a cookie while thanking Alfred for them. They took bites letting smiles spread on their faces at how good they were to the four.

"You already giving them your famous cookies Alfred?" Bruce laughed as he entered the room.

"Of course." Alfred smiled.

"Mr. Wayne, thank you for letting us be here." Jason said.

"You guys don't have to thank me and you can call me whatever you guys want." Bruce informed.

"Can we call you dad?" Artemis asked shyly.

"If you want to." Bruce replied.

"Daddy?" Dick asked.

"Yes, Dick." Bruce turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you." Dick smiled at him.

"Okay, young masters and mistress time for you to be heading on up to bed." Alfred informed as he led the kids up the stairs.

"Wait what about dad?" Jason asked.

"I have some things I need to take care of before going to bed myself. I'll see you all in the morning." Bruce informed as the kids continued up the stairs.

Goodnights were sent at Bruce from the four kids that warmed the man's heart so much. Alfred had them all tucked into their beds and went down to the cave to see Bruce in his costume without the cowl on. He could see their was something different in the way that the man sat at the large computer looking over multiple security feeds in the city.

"The children all are asleep." Alfred informed as he folded up Bruce's clothes that had been set on a bench.

"Good, I'm just looking at some stuff quick and filled out some important documents." Bruce said without him turning away from the computer.

"You seem preoccupied." Alfred stated.

"I never thought of myself as a father, but when I first saw those kids something in me just came out." Bruce explained as his eyes lowered from the screen.

"Perhaps the man your father was just showed itself." Alfred smiled.

"Do you think I'll make a-" Bruce tried to ask.

"You already have proven that the second you stopped the car. Some other person would have left those poor four kids, but you didn't. You allowed them to have the family that they needed and perhaps so that they can live on to have lives greater than ever thought for them." Alfred answered.

"I made an appointment with Dr. Leslie for tomorrow to have them checked out. I'm also looking into schools, but since it's early summer I'm just researching into them." Bruce informed.

"I'll make sure they have a good breakfast then the morning so they'll be already for their appointments." Alfred laughed and then exited the cave.

Bruce got up from his chair and walked towards where the batmobile was parked and realized something. For once since he had started this quest of justice, he has a reason to get home to spend time with his kids and make the city safer for his kids to grow up in.

* * *

 **Please Review To Tell Me What You Think & If I Should Rewrite Bat Kids To This.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning after a long night of catching simple purse thieves and gang members on his patrol of Gotham, Bruce woke up to his bedroom door opening. He opened his eyes to see four kids running onto his bed and laughed as they jumped up and down on it that warmed his heart to hear them laughing.

"Okay, I'm up." Bruce said pushing the blanket off his head to then grab his four kids in one reach to bring them laying down on the bed with him.

"Alfred said to wake you up Dad." Roy informed as he wiggled out of his dad's arms to be sitting on his knees.

"He did, well lets head down and eat breakfast then." Bruce suggested letting them go and watched as they all got off the bed running out of the room.

When they reached the kitchen the smell of pancakes caught his nose, he looked over to see the five plates had been set up and Jason and Roy said proudly that they had helped set the table. Bruce gave them a proud look as he took his seat while the kids all started eating.

"Good morning sir." Alfred greeted placing four cups of milk down and a mug of coffee on the table.

"Good morning Alfred. I heard that you asked the kids to wake me up." Bruce smiled up at the man who had raised him.

"Well, they do have their appointments this morning." Alfred reminded.

"Appointments?" Jason asked.

"Yes, you four are going to just meet a good friend of mine." Bruce informed to not get them too nervous.

"Now when all of you are finished I want you upstairs getting dress or you'll see how your father was dressed." Alfred ordered.

The kids all finished their breakfast and went running upstairs, leaving Bruce and Alfred laughing. A smile was on the butler's face as he began to stack the kids' plate before he turned to look at Bruce.

"That means you too." Alfred stated.

Bruce got up running upstairs to his bedroom, leaving Alfred laughing as he finished cleaning up the table. When the kids and Bruce were done getting dressed and ready to go, Bruce led the kids towards the front door for them to go out to where the car was parked. He drove out of the driveway in the direction of the doctors' office and Bruce noticed Jason laughing at something.

"Jason what's funny?" Artemis asked.

"I heard that Batman kicked this guy's butt who thought he was better than the Joker." Jason informed.

"You like Batman?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, he is so cool." Roy replied.

When they got to the doctors' office, Bruce led the four inside with them holding his hands and then had them sit down in the chairs in the waiting room while he signed them in. He took the paperwork from the lady at the front desk that he needed to fill out and sat down with his kids.

"Okay, names?" Bruce said.

"Roy, Jason, Artemis, and Dick." Roy answered.

"Ages?" Bruce laughed.

"Nine, eight, six, and four." Artemis replied.

"Bruce." Dr. Leslie said walking over.

"Hello Leslie, it's good to see you." Bruce said giving her a hug.

"You too, these must be your kids?" Leslie said.

"Yes, this is Roy, Jason, Artemis, and Dick." Bruce introduced as the kids looked at the woman with curious looks on their faces.

"It's very nice to meet you four. Now let's go into my office." Leslie suggested as Bruce led them in.

Bruce had the kids sit down in the chairs, while Leslie looked at the paperwork in the waiting room. He hoped that he had filled everything out correctly and glanced to his kids who were being so good and patient.

"Okay, why don't we go with Roy first." Leslie said walking over. "Roy can you please sit down on this table."

Roy got up from his chair and sat down on the table, he then watched as Leslie looked him over. She then did the same with the three other kids who like the oldest were on good behavior.

"Okay, now I need to get some blood from you. Bruce can you please have them sit on your lap, while I do it." Leslie informed.

"Okay, Jason you first." Bruce stated.

Jason sat down in his dad's lap and Leslie stood next to him. She placed the container with the stuff she needed down as she noticed the boy was watching her with curiosity.

"Now Jason, I want you to make a fist for me. Now it will only last for a few seconds and you're done." Leslie instructed and watched as the boy nodded.

After Leslie got blood from all the kids, she had them go back out to the waiting room, while she talked to Bruce in private. She could tell that the man was very nervous on what would be said about his kids and a reassuring look was given to him by her.

"They're all healthy from what I have observed through this exam. I'll have the blood results in a few days." Leslie informed.

"Thank you for seeing them today." Bruce said.

"No problem and they were well behaved. I wish all my patients were like that." Leslie smiled.

Bruce walked out of the room to see his kids playing with some toy cars on the floor. He led them back to the car and started driving home. When they got home, Alfred informed them that lunch was ready and the kids all went running into the kitchen. Bruce smiled and walked into the kitchen to see them all eating their chicken nuggets. Bruce took a seat and started eating his own.

"I was wondering if you guys would like to start school?" Bruce asked.

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Yes, you all would be in separate grades, but-" Bruce responded.

"When can we start?" Artemis asked.

"When summers over, I still need to fill some stuff out." Bruce informed.

The kids finished eating and ran out into the hallway to start playing a game with each other. Bruce laughed knowing they would be keeping themselves busy and watched as Alfred cleaned up.

"I've got some work to do. Make sure they don't break anything." Bruce laughed as he left the kitchen.

The kids were playing tag with each other and laughing as it went back and forth between the four. Artemis was it with her siblings running away and they ran into the living room. Dick went to hide in the old grandfather clock when he noticed that it was cold.

"Hey I thought this would be warm, not ice cold." Dick stated confused.

"The times wrong too." Artemis added.

Roy walked over to it and fixed the time on the clock to what it was on the clock in the hall that Jason had checked. They all watched as the clock slid to the side revealing an opening to a stone stairway. They went down the stairs and realized where they were.

"Our dad's Batman." Jason said.

Alfred walked into Bruce's office, seeing that the kids weren't there either. Seeing the worried look on Alfred's face made Bruce concerned on that something had happened with his kids.

"Something wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Well, the children seemed to have vanished" Alfred informed.

"Have you looked everywhere?" Bruce asked worried.

"Yes, the only place I didn't check was the cave." Alfred replied.

They both sighed at knowing what might have happened and they left the office to walk into the living room. Bruce moved the hands on the grandfather clock and walked down the stairs to then hear laughter from the bottom. He entered to see Roy with Batman's cowl and cape on running after Jason, Artemis, and Dick.

"Get back here Poison Ivy, Two Face, and Joker." Roy said in a deep voice like he was trying to mimic Batman.

"You'll have to stop my vines Bats." Artemis said pretending to send vines at Roy.

"Also lets see what your chances are with a coin flip." Jason added with his hand in a gun shape pointed at Roy.

"And deal with my laughing gas." Dick laughed and did a flip over a chair.

"We'll see." Roy said as he moved the cape in front of his face and pretended to throw batarangs at the three younger.

Jason, Dick, and Artemis dodged and ran at Roy who swung his cape in their faces. He flipped back keeping a distance from them and then pretended to throw batarangs.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better." Artemis lunged at Roy throwing a punch that he blocked easily.

"Don't turn around." Dick laughed as he went to fly kick Roy who dodged and turned to throw a punch that was blocked.

"Having fun?" Bruce asked coming out of the shadows.

"Yes, we were-" Jason stated surprised.

"It's okay, you didn't do any damage and you didn't touch any of the dangerous stuff." Bruce said.

"We didn't mean to the clock just opened and we were curious." Artemis informed.

"Well, you looked like you were all having fun." Bruce smiled.

"Daddy?" Dick said.

"Yes." Bruce turned to him.

"Can we help you catch bad guys?" Dick asked.

"I don't know, it's not something-" Bruce tried to explain.

"We promise we'll train really hard." Jason informed.

"And in school we'll get good grades." Roy added.

"Fine, from what I saw you can fight a little." Bruce looked at them.

"We don't remember who taught us how to fight, we just remember being alone." Roy admitted.

"Well, now you'll learn new ways to fight from me." Bruce informed and all the kids smiled.

They all were led back upstairs from the cave to get ready for dinner. Bruce just smiled at how much he's enjoying being a father to these four kids. Perhaps them helping him fight crime wouldn't be such a bad thing and he wouldn't mind a little help out there.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter. Should I make Bruce's wife & the kids' mom be Selina or Talia?**


	3. Chapter 3

In the Batcave, everything was silent as a figure snuck around in the shadows unknown to any of the cave's residents. Slowly the person made their way over to where Batman was at the large computer doing some work with his back to them. Right when the person was about to reach a clawed hand out at the dark knight, a punch was dodged as Jason landed between his dad and the intruder. A curious look was in the person's eyes as they then went to swing at the boy who ducked for Roy and Artemis to jump over their brother and try to connect kicks. This had the person moving out of the shadows to reveal that it was Catwoman herself who gave an amazed look at the three little kids. Turning around in his chair from the computer was Batman who had Dick sitting in his lap with a big smile on his face.

"Something you wish to tell me Bruce?" Selina asked as her blonde hair was uncovered by her pushing her own cowl off.

"Selina, these are our children that I told you about over the phone."

"Let me see if I can figure out who they all are." Selina looked at the four with a smile that had the kids relaxing. "The oldest is Roy who happens to very good at protecting his younger siblings and doesn't get pushed to do stuff so easily. Next to him is the second oldest of Jason who can be a little rebellious, but has a soft spot for his family. Our only girl and second youngest would be Artemis who can handle her own against her brothers and is said to be much like myself. Now our youngest who be little Dick who may be small, but can hold his own."

She was told that she was right with all of that by the three oldest running to give her a big hug that she returned crouching down in front of them. Bruce got out of his chair to walk over and let her take a good look at Dick who called her mommy. A big smile was on her face as she took the little boy into her arms to be given a tight hug by him. The four kids were then told that it was starting to reach their bedtimes and were sent up stairs to go change into their pajamas and this left their parents alone together in the cave.

"I knew they would take to you very easily." Bruce told his wife who just laughed and went to change from her costume.

"They already are my little kittens and no long will hurt them." Selina said as she came out in jeans and a blouse.

"How was the visit with Al Ghul?" Bruce asked as he walked back over to the computer.

"Good. He gives his hellos and hopes to meet the children very soon."

"I want a warning when he is coming."

"What do you have against him Bruce? Even at our wedding, you were a little nervous and he was giving me away to you."

"Nothing is wrong with him. I just always get nervous with the fact he told me that if I ever harm his little kitten, he would-"

"Ra's took me in as a child. You know that he is the closest thing I have to a father and wants to be there for our children. Both of us can't allow our kids to be unable to know the men who raised us. Alfred and Ra's deserve to spend time with their grandchildren."

"Alfred spends time with the kids." Bruce defended as he typed something on the computer's keyboard.

"So Ra's getting just some time isn't going to hurt them. Plus they could learn some things from him to help with patrolling Gotham." Selina explained as she moved to put her arms around Bruce's neck. "We both know the criminals that you fight regularly aren't going to go easy just because they're kids."

"You and I should head up to tuck the kids in before Alfred has to do it."

They went upstairs to the mansion to see Jason and Roy rolling around on the floor and Selina hid her smile at cute the two boys looked. When Artemis came rushing down in a night gown, she took Selina's hand for the woman to pick her up and the little girl asked if she could put her hair up for bed for her.

"Dad, can't do it right."

"Sure thing my little girl." Selina carried the girl upstairs to her bedroom to set on the bed.

Picking up the brush she found on the girl's bed, Selina began to brush the blonde hair out before gently putting it up into a ponytail. A hug was given to her by Artemis and the girl then asked her about what it was like to be a thief as she crawled under her blankets. Happy to spend time with her daughter and the girl listened to the stories that Catwoman had and unknown to them was that the three boys were at the door listening in too. They then were sent off to their own bedrooms by their dad who walked in to say goodnight to his daughter and kissed the top of her hair. When they left the room, the next one they went to was Jason's to see the little boy almost hit his dad with a foam bullet.

"Time for bed my sharpshooter." Selina laughed as she leaned down to pull the covers over the boy.

"Night mom." Jason yawned as he snuggled under the blankets.

A kiss was set on his head and his dad did the same before they left the room go into Roy's for again Bruce to almost be hit, but this time it was a foam arrow. The oldest looked to be hiding his smile as he set the toy boy and arrows back under his bed and crawled onto it. He hugged both his parents and they tucked him in as he began to fall asleep with the lights being turned off. Last one for them to say good night to was Dick who sat on his bed holding a batarang as he laid under the blankets.

"Time for bed little bird." Bruce told his youngest who set the batarang on the night table and was tucked in.

"Night daddy. Night mommy."

"Night little birdie." Selina whispered as he was beginning to fall asleep.

With the kids all fast asleep in their beds, Bruce and Selina went to their own bedroom to change into their pajamas. Selina felt her husband hug her from behind and then move them both over to the bed to lay on it. They looked into each others' eyes as they got under the blankets and were starting to fall asleep when the room's door opened for Dick to come running in with Jason. Both boys crawled in between their parents who had no problem with them sleeping in the bed with them. Though soon Artemis and Roy join for the four kids to be sharing the bed with their parents and smiles were on the adults' faces. Soon the six of them were fast asleep in the bed with the kids cuddling up to their parents.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so that I can clear some things up with any confusions. Selina is a mixture of different catwomans so she has blonde hair like the one in Batman Returns. Also she is the adopted daughter of Ra's Al Ghul to give a little twist to her story.**

* * *

A week goes by and the kids had progressed extremely in their training with their dad and mom along with some help from Ra's Al Ghul to get themselves prepared to join Batman in his patrols of Gotham. Tonight was going to be the four kids' first time as Batman's partners in crime fighting and they all had chosen names for themselves. Roy had choose Arsenal, Jason picked out Red Hood, Artemis is going to use Huntress, and Dick wanted Robin. The kids all trained with different weapons, Artemis was good with a crossbow, while Roy used a bow and arrow, Jason liked guns that worked like tasers and fired rubber bullets, and Dick was good with escrima sticks. Though all four of them were very good in hand to hand combat if they were without the weapons. Bruce currently was sitting in his chair waiting for the kids to finish changing into their costumes. The first one to come out was Dick without his mask on with him in red, black and yellow. Jason was next who wore a dark red outfit with some black and yellow, but a cape flew out from behind the boy. On his face was a red and black mask and his hair was sprayed black. Artemis came out next in purple and black and her hair sprayed black as well like the older boy. Her mom had helped her with making her costume so that it would so a little of Catwoman, but not make Bruce want to forbid her from coming out. Roy came running out in a dark red and black outfit also with his hair sprayed black, but unlike his siblings there was no cape for him.

"Dad see we're all ready." Roy stated.

"I guess we could go now, but-" Bruce smiled.

"Please." they all said at the same time.

"Fine." Bruce laughed.

The kids all smiled and ran jumping into the car with Artemis, and Dick's capes flowing behind them. Bruce pulled his cowl up and just smiled as he got into the car to see them all with their mask on. He started driving through the streets of Gotham till he saw the bat symbol in the sky. When they reached the police station, they grappled up to the roof.

"Batman good there's-"Gordon looked at the kids.

"Commissioner these are my kids, Arsenal, Red Hood," the two boys nodded to the man. "Huntress, and Robin."

"There's a bank being robbed, we can't identify the criminals or know how many hostages there are." Gordon explained.

"We'll handle it." Batman informed and then they all grappled down.

They all got into the car driving towards the bank, when they arrived Batman motioned the kids to go up to the roof. They all nodded and got up, they looked in to see two figures walking around freely, while one hostage sat in the corner tied up.

"Arsenal, report." Batman ordered over the com link.

"Two criminals and a hostage." Arsenal informed.

"You four go through the windows." Batman ordered.

They readied themselves to do as ordered and Arsenal motioned the younger three to move back a little bit. Robin and Huntress sent arrows and batarangs in knocking the weapons out of the criminals hands. Arsenal and Red Hood landed between them and aimed arrows or guns at them.

"What's this? They sent kids to bring us in." one criminal laughed as not reactions came from the four. "Why don't you brats just go home?" the criminal then noticed something moved behind them. "It seems bats has kids, why don't we introduce ourselves."

"Sure puddin." the other agreed.

"I'm your Uncle J," the Joker stated walking into the light.

"Aw, they seem to be speechless." Harley Quinn smiled.

"They're just like their good old daddy." Joker said. "Now kiddies, you should call daddy, me and him need to talk about some adult things."

"They don't seem to understand." Harley stated.

"Then we might have to write it down." Joker started walking towards the kids.

Arsenal slowly motioned Red Hood, Huntress, and Robin to move without the two adults seeing him do it. Joker went to lung at Robin and Red Hood who both dodged easily by jumping back with some flips. Harley ran at Huntress to be kicked in the face by the girl.

"So the kiddies are going to miss behave." Joker said trying to grab Arsenal who flipped away from him.

"Why don't we punish them." Harley asked.

"I agree." Joker ran at Red Hood and Robin who were closest to him.

Robin threw down a smoke pellet that gave himself and Red Hood some cover from the man. Arsenal did the same as the younger two boys while jumping over Harley with Huntress.

"Where did they go?" Harley asked.

Harley was about to call out to the kids when a boot hit her in the gut and then a gloved fist sent her flying to the floor. She turned to get up, but found herself to be tied down. Joker noticed this and just kept smiling as he turned quickly to see a gloved fist and boot hit him in the face, Robin flipped over him to tie a rope slowly around while Red Hood flipped the other way also with a rope. The smoke cleared to show Joker and Harley both tied up with four kids circled around them.

"No fair, it was four on two." Joker smiled.

Batman came up behind them from the shadows and just looked at the two tied up criminals. He motioned the kids to leave, which they did through the window they had entered by.

"Your kids are a lot of fun Bats." Joker laughed.

Batman left as the police started coming in to take the two clown criminals away. He got to the batmobile to see his kids all fast asleep in the seats and got in to start driving home. When they arrived back at the cave, Alfred and Selina smiled at the sight of the asleep kids.

"The children must be worn out from their first night as heroes." Alfred smiled.

"Yeah, and from fighting Joker and Harley." Bruce informed.

"What?" Selina looked shocked.

"Yeah, I didn't even know they'd be the ones robbing the bank." Bruce sighed.

"Well, why don't we put the children to bed then." Alfred offered.

Bruce picked up Roy and Jason from their seats while Alfred carried Dick and Selina got Artemis. They took them up to their bedrooms and allowed the kids to sleep in their costumes just this once, since they did great jobs tonight. Bruce walked back down the stairs with a smile, his kids had just taken down the Joker all by themselves.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Bruce sat in his office since Alfred was away for something along Selina off visiting Ra's, so he had to take care of the kids alone. Bruce then heard his phone ring on his desk and answered it.

"Hello?" Bruce answered.

"Hey Bruce, it's Barry we need you here at the Tower." Barry Allen aka Flash informed the dark knight.

"I can't." Bruce replied.

"Sups told me that you have to come." Barry informed.

"Well, I can't have someone-" Bruce responded.

"Bruce, we need you, please." Barry wined.

"Fine." Bruce finally gave up.

Bruce hung up and walked over to the playroom that the kids were in to see them playing some kind of game. Though at the scattered foam bullets and arrows, Bruce knew that they were also perfecting themselves.

"Hey guys, how would you guys like to go with Dad to work?" Bruce asked to see them thinking it over.

They all nodded their heads for Bruce lead them down into the cave and instructed them to get changed into their costumes. When they were all ready, Bruce led the four to the Zeta Tube. They arrived at the Watch Tower for Batman to lead them all into a room and told them they needed to stay here till he got back.

"What if someone comes in here?" Roy asked as he sat down in a swirling chair with Red Hood taking the open spot on it too.

"Practice fight them, but don't let them know who you four are?" Batman answered to see the smirks on his kids' faces.

Batman left and the kids all started fighting each other for fun along with perfecting their skills that they loved to do. After a few minutes of just doing that, they all decided to sit and relax till they heard the room's door opening.

"Bats, we need to talk to-" Flash stopped at seeing the kids.

"Where's Batman?" Green Arrow asked.

"More importantly, whose kids are these?" Flash asked.

"Hey, why don't you guys tell us where you're parents are?" Superman asked bending down in front of Arsenal and Red Hood.

Arsenal and Red Hood looked at him and then kicked him right in the face with their steel toed boots. Both boys then did flips backwards with Huntress and Robin following them.

"Sups you okay?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, but why?" Superman responded as he looked at the two oldest.

"Hey why'd you kick him?" Green Arrow asked.

Robin and Huntress both dropped smoke bombs on the floor to give cover. They then ran away from the three adults as the smoke filled the room hiding them from the adults' sights.

"What?" Flash yelled.

"Hey, who's touching me?" Green Arrow screamed.

Batman walked into the room with Wonder Woman and Black Canary as the smoke cleared to see the three men tied up. Shock was on the women's faces at seeing the three men who had scared looks on their face.

"Who did this?" Black Canary asked.

"Devil Children." Flash said.

"I see and where are these devil children?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We don't know, but untie us before they come back." Green Arrow ordered.

"You got yourselves beaten by kids." Batman stated hiding his smile.

"Yeah, and they didn't even give us a chance to defend ourselves." Superman said.

"First rule in a fight never give your enemy a chance to defend." Red Hood said walking out of the shadows with Arsenal, Huntress, and Robin.

"Help it's them." Flash yelled trying to move away.

"These are three of the league members." Huntress crossed her arms.

"Scared of kids." Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Not so impressing you are." Arsenal frowned.

"Well, done." Batman said walking over to the kids.

"You know them?" Superman asked.

"These are my children Arsenal, Red Hood, Huntress, and Robin." Batman introduced in a proud tone that only the kids recognized.

"Why did they attack us?" Green Arrow asked as he was trying to figure a way out of the ropes.

"I wanted them to prove themselves to you and they did." Batman explained as he set a hand on Arsenal and Red Hood's heads.

"I have to agree. They took down two with powers and one without, also without being touched." Wonder Woman agreed.

"I think the children deserve some ice cream." Black Canary informed.

"Go ahead." Batman confirmed and the kids nodded.

The kids smiled and ran out of the room with the two women and Batman was about to leave. He saw the three tied up men were looking at him and he could tell what they were waiting for.

"Hey Bruce let us go." Superman ordered.

"Not my problem." Batman smiled leaving the room and the three still tied up.

* * *

 **Please Review. If You Have Any Questions On The Chapter Or Even Story, Just Send Me A Message and I'll Clear It Up For You.**


End file.
